Small Arms
Small Arms are personal weapons used by Starfleet, Starfleet Marine Corps, and Starfleet Starfighter Corps personnel. Most small arms are Phasers, a type of directed energy weapon. Power Settings http://www.phasers.net/2360/settings.htm Setting: 1 Description: Light Stun Discharge Energy Index: 15.75 Duration: 0.25 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio n/a Notes: This setting is calibrated for base humanoid physiology, and causes temporary central nervous system (CNS) impairment resulting in unconsciousness for up to 5 minutes Higher levels of reversible damage to the CNS result from repeated long exposures The discharge energy index is related to RNE protonic charge levels Standard composite structural materials of median-density (consisting typically of multiple layers of tritanium, duranium, cortenite, lignin, and lithium-silicon-carbon 372) are not permanently affected, although some warming (from vibration) will be detected Setting: 2 Description: Medium Stun Discharge Energy Index: 45.30 Duration: 0.75 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio n/a Notes: Base-type humanoids remain unconscious for up to 15 minutes Resistant humanoid types will be rendered unconscious for up to 5 minutes Long exposures produce low levels of irreversible damage to the CNS and epithelial layers Structural materials are not affected, though higher levels of vibrational warming are evident Setting: 3 Description: Heavy Stun Discharge Energy Index: 160.65 Duration: 1.025 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio n/a Notes: Deep sleep for up to 1 hour Resistant bioforms will be rendered unconscious for approximately 15 minutes Single discharges raise 1cc of liquid water by 100ºC Structural samples experience significant levels of thermal radiation Setting: 4 Description: Low Thermal Effects Discharge Energy Index: 515.75 Duration: 1.5 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio n/a Notes: Base-type humanoids experience extensive CNS damage and epidermal electromegnetic (EM) trauma Structural materials exhibit visible thermal shock Discharges of longer than five seconds produce deep heat storage effects within metal alloys Setting: 5 Description: High Thermal Effects Discharge Energy Index: 857.5 Duration: 1.5 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 250:1 Notes: Humanoid tissues experience severe burn effects but (due to water content) deeper epithelial layers will not char Simple personal forcefields are penetrated after five seconds Large fields as used by Away Teams will not be affected Setting: 6 Description: Light Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 2700 Duration: 1.75 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 90:1 Notes: Organic tissues and structural materials exhibit comparable penetration and molecular damage as high energy causes matter to undergo rapid dissociation The 'familiar' thermal effects begin to decrease at this level Setting: 7 Description: Moderate Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 4900 Duration: 1.75 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:1 Notes: Organic tissue damage causes immediate cessation of life processes as disruption effects become widespread Setting: 8 Description: Medium Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 15000 Duration: 1.75 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:3 Notes: Cascading disruption forces cause humanoid organisms to vapourise, as 50% of affected matter transitions out of the continuum All unprotected matter is affected and penetrated according to depth and time of application Setting: 9 Description: High Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 65000 Duration: 1.5 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:7 Notes: Medium alloys and ceramic structural materials (of over 100 cm thickness) begin exhibiting energy rebound prior to vapourisation Setting: 10 Description: Extreme Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 125000 Duration: 1.3 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:9 Notes: Heavy structural materials absorb or rebound energy; there is a 0.55 second delay before material vapourises Setting: 11 Description: Slight Explosive/Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 300000 Duration: 0.78 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:11 Notes: Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.20 second delayed reaction before vapourisation Light geological displacement, as approximately 10 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge Setting: 12 Description: Light Explosive/Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 540000 Duration: 0.82 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:14 Notes: Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.1 second delayed reaction before vapourisation Moderate geological displacement, as approximately 50 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge Setting: 13 Description: Moderate Explosive/Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 720000 Duration: 0.82 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:18 Notes: Shielded matter exhibits minor vibrational heating effects Medium geological displacement, as approximately 90 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge Setting: 14 Description: Medium Explosive/Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 930000 Duration: 0.75 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:20 Notes: Shielded matter exhibits medium vibrational heating effects Heavy geological displacement, as approximately 160 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge Setting: 15 Description: High Explosive/Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 1.17 x 106 Duration: 0.32 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:25 Notes: Shielded matter exhibits major vibrational heating effects Extreme geological displacement, as approximately 370 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge Setting: 16 Description: Extreme Explosive/Disruption Effects Discharge Energy Index: 1.55 x 106 Duration: 0.28 seconds SEM:NDF Ratio 1:40 Notes: Shielded matter exhibits light mechanical fracturing Catastrophic geological displacement, as approximately 650 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge RIFLES Type III Standard This is the Standard Issue Rifle aboard most Federation Starships and Starbases. This weapon is also issued to Marines assigned to Embassy duty. Available power settings are 1 through 16. This weapon has a maximum rate of fire of around 50-60 pulsed discharges per minute. Type III Assault Carbine This is a weapon designed for use with Lima Fleet. First deployed aboard USS Veroto. It has all available power settings through level 16, although the weapon does not have the range of the larger rifle. It is capable of firing in excess of 240 rounds per minute. PISTOLS Type II (Standard) This weapon is the standard issue phaser pistol that all personnel are required to qualify on. It has all 16 standard power settings, and is ergonomically designed. The weapon is intended for defensive use only, and has a slightly less intimidating "Magic Wand" appearence that has long been criticised by Marines. Effective range is approximately 50 meters. The weapon fires a standard beam rather than a pulse. Optional settings include beam width settings from 1mm to wide-angle (up to 5 meters wide). Type II Marine Special This is another Lima Fleet designed weapon. It's range and power are comparable to the Type II Standard. It differs in appearance and operation, as this weapon fires a pulse rather than a beam, with a rate of fire of around 55-60 rounds per minute. This weapon is intended to be used both offensively and defensively, and is issued to Marines, as well as Starfleet Special Forces Operators. Category: Weapons